Yuichi Nakamura
is a Japanese voice actor who is represented by Sigma Seven. Roles *Ultraman X - Voice of Ultraman X Other Roles *Aquarion Evol - Voice of Mykage Towano *Arakawa Under the Bridge - Voice of Last Samurai *Bleach - Voices of Tesra Lindocruz and Muramasa *Macross Frontier - Voice of Alto Saotome *CLANNAD - Voice of Tomoya Okazaki *Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters - Voice of Charismon *Drifeters - Voice of Shimazu Toyohisa *Durarara series - Voice of Kyohei Kadota *Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life (all ages ver.) - Voice of Tomoya Okazaki *Hyōka - Voice of Hotaro Oreki *The Irregular at Magic High School - Voice of Tatsuya Shiba *Guilty Crown - Voice of Gai Tsutsugami *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Voice of Graham Aker/Mister Bushido *Big Windup! - Voice of Takaya Abe *Dive - Voice of Shibuki Okitsu *Fairy Tail - Voice of Gray Fullbuster *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Voice of Greed/Greed 2 *World Trigger - Voice of Jin Yūichi *One Punch Man - Voice of Mumen Rider *Oreimo - Voice of Kyousuke Kousaka *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - Voice of Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Mashin Sentai Kiramager - Voice of Garuza *Magi series - Voice of Koen Ren *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt - Voice of Io Flemming *Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) - Dub voice of Steve Rogers/Captain America *Transformers Robots In Disguise (ja: Transformers Adventure) - Dub voice of Steeljaw *Tokyo Ghoul series - Voice of Renji Yomo *Twin Star Exorcists - Voice of Kankuro Mitosaka *Mr. Osomatsu - Voice of Karamatsu Matsuno *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Voice of Rex Raptor *Star Ocean: Anamnesis - Voice of Yuichi Oakville *Corpse Party: BloodCovered - Voice of Yoshiki Kishinuma Gallery Yuichi and Daichi.jpg|Yuichi and Kensuke in behind the scenes. Trivia *According to Yuichi, he was offered the voice role of Ultraman X by his manager. He also added that one of his experience watching the Ultra Series was back in his childhood days at his uncle's house.https://dogatch.jp/news/tx/33574/detail/ *Yuichi Nakamura is a close friend to a fellow voice actor Tomokazu Sugita, as both even shared the same apartment. So much that in one point, when a fan approaches Tomokazu, he would bluffing his name under Yuichi's. **Ironically, despite both being best friends, some of their voice acting roles involve their characters fighting against each other. Yet, if compared to their respective roles in the Ultra Series, Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X, both Ultramen had contradicting personalities, with Ginga being quiet, calm and stoic while X is that kind of talkative, pushy and albeit hot-blooded. *Yuichi is known to be acrophobic (fear of heights), a trait that was shown by Ultraman X's host, Daichi Ozora. *His name is phonetically close to that of actor Yuichi Nakamura, who is well known for his roles as Yuto Sakurai in Kamen Rider Den-O and Kyosuke Kiriya in Kamen Rider Hibiki. **The only difference in spelling of their names is in the kanji used. Yuichi the actor contains the kanji 優, which, incidentally, means "actor", while the voice actor Yuichi's name uses the kanji 悠, which means "long time". References External Links *Yuichi Nakamura's article in Wikipedia (English) *Yuichi Nakamura's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Yuichi Nakamura's profile in Sigma Seven *Yuichi Nakamura in Anime News Network Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Sigma Seven voice actors Category:Real Life People Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai